Refusion
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: So why they couldn't understand what he was going through.


He always, he would always say that he was tired.

He was tired.

Very tired.

* * *

The bottle of fruit punch was still capped, and the plate of salad untouched.

His blonde hair uncombed, leaning back onto the chair.

The pair of hazel eyes, fixed onto the ceiling.

The swollen bottom lip which had been bitten so hardly, had traces that it bled before.

His hand, slowly reached for the edge of the table, then to the cold plate.

His index finger touching the plate lightly, he pushed it further away from him.

He didn't want to eat.

"Kyoya, I'm tired."

You stared at him, not speaking.

You weren't going to make any comments on Dino's actions.

Dino hadn't eaten for days. And he was intending to stay like that.

* * *

He looked into the mirror, the golden locks still messed.

His lips were dry, and his face was pale.

There were dark rings, and his eyelids weighed tons.

He turned the tap on, and the water which was crystal clear came pouring out, wetting his hands.

Washing his face, he turned to face you.

"I'm tired, Kyoya."

* * *

He shed lots of weight, and he could only manage to sleep for two hours.

No matter how hard he tried to sleep, and even if he succeeded to force himself to sleep,

He would wake up after few hours.

Not even more than five, or six hours.

You just looked at him, not muttering a single word to him.

-.

-.

He opened his eyes, feeling slight annoyance.

You were beside him, looking at him.

He managed to sleep for three hours, great.

"I'm still tired,"

You understood.

Lacking of sleep for so long, three hours weren't enough.

-.

-.

-.

"I'm tired of leading a life like this." Dino forced a smile out.

* * *

"Boss, open up the door...!"

You saw him covering his ears, ignoring the callings.

Along with him, you ignored the knocking and the callings.

The knocking and banging became louder, Dino knew they were breaking down the door already.

"They are loud."

Dino mumbled weakly, and brought his knees closer to his chest, hugging his head.

The noises were loud, everything was disrupting the peace.

A loud and the last noise was heard, he assumed the door had fallen already.

His golden locks were clutched by his weak hands, and he shifted himself closer to the corner of the bed.

No, he didn't want them to come in.

He didn't want to leave this place.

They would take him away.

He was pulled to turn, and he could see his subordinates all standing there, looking at him,

Frown ceased their foreheads, they were all anxious and worried.

He was so thin, he looked as if a single touch could break him.

"Boss, we'll get you to the hospital. Hang on."

* * *

He opened his eyes to see everything white.

The window curtains, everything.

He looked at you, and smiled sadly.

Somehow he failed to starve or even succeed to die of thirst.

He failed to.

He looked at the tube connected to him, he supposed they inserted some glucose like grape sugar into him.

You just stood in front of the bed, and saw the weak and energy-deprived him lying on the bed,

Not being able to move anymore.

He pushed his lips together, and felt how dry his lips were. They probably cracked or something.

He moved his left hand forcefully to his right arm, and felt powerless to pull the tube off his arm.

He knew his subordinates wouldn't allow it.

They would make him survive.

They would make him continue living.

Which he didn't want to.

"Kyoya,"

He looked at the ceiling, and shifted his vision to the door.

It was kind of obvious he wanted to get out of here.

He didn't want to get locked up here, and continue hearing his subordinates persuading him to consume food and drink.

"I'm tired."

He really sound exhausted and very tired.

"I'm tired of living already, Kyoya."

His eyes were red, and he felt even too weak to either smile or frown.

He was tired of living already.

Very tired.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

For you had long left him, to a faraway place.

-.

-.

-.

"I want to see you, Kyoya."

-.

"I'm tired of talking to an empty space."

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

So why they couldn't understand what he was going through.

* * *

_

**Reviews are deeply appreciated and wanted.**

And , i know this fic ___ badly.


End file.
